Big Macintosh's Accident
by MessyMare
Summary: The apple family were walking through town and find Fluttershy, who's wondering if Apple Jack could give her some apples. Big Macintosh heads to the orchard and starts bucking on a tree with apples that just wouldn't come off the branches. After kicking multiple times, the tree falls on Fluttershy and Big Mac is full of guilt. Want to know what happens next, then start reading.
1. Walking In Town

This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy. This is a Fluttershy x Big Macintosh story and I hope this turned out okay. Enjoy.

One day, the apple family was walking through Pony Ville together talking about their day. Apple Jack was helping Pinkie Pie with her large order of apple fritters that some pony ordered, not knowing why any pony would want that many fritters. Apple Bloom was with the crusaders trying to see if leaf collecting would help them earn their cutie marks. Granny Smith was drinking warm apple cider in her rocking chair on the farmhouse porch. Big Macintosh was doing what he does best, bucking apples off of the trees in their orchard.

"Then Pinkie just started to shove all of the apple fritters into that large mouth of her's. Can you believe that Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup."

"It took me five hours to make two-hundred fritters and she nearly gobbled up the entire order!"

"Eeyup."

"And then Mrs. Cake finally came down and stopped her, leaving only half of the fritters. Took me two n' a half hours to make 'em again."

"Eeyup."

Apple Jack turned to her older brother with an aggravated look on her face.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Nope."

"Why you lit-"

Apple Jack then runs into another wandering pony and falls flat on her flank, causing her hat to fall on the ground. She rubs her forehead and grabs her hat, placing it back onto her head. She opens her eyes and sees a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. It was Fluttershy wearing her saddlebag.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh it's okay sugar cube. I wasn't paying any attention either."

"Oh, umm, I was looking for you Apple Jack."

"Why is that?"

"I'm out of apples and I was hoping that you could give me some more, only if you want to, it's okay if you say no."

Apple Jack stood up.

"Now hold up lil' filly, we would never say "no" to somepony that wants some of our apples, that we worked day and night to give to other ponies in this hard-working town. You can as many apples that you like, Fluttershy."


	2. The Accident

"Oh, thank you Apple Jack."

"No problem sugar cube."

Apple Bloom let's out a loud yawn and her eye lids grew heavy. Apple Jack turned around and saw how tired the little filly was, running around all day with some friends can really tire a foal out. She wanted to treat her friend with their finest stock of red delicious apples, but first, she needed to give her little sister some shut-eye.

"Oh Fluttershy, I'll help you in a sec, Apple Bloom here needs some sleep."

"Oh that's okay, I can wait."

Apple Jack picks up Apple Bloom and sets her on her back. She then started to trot to Sweet Apple Acres. The rest followed. When they got to the farm house, Apple Jack quietly opens the door and walks inside, shutting the door behind her. Granny Smith walks up to her rocking chair and sits her flank on the chair the same way she was before. Big Macintosh turns and looks at the yellow mare reaching into her saddlebag to grab the amount of bits that she needed to pay for the apples. Big Mac walked over to her and kindly interrupted her.

"What 'r you doing little missy?"

"Oh, I was just paying for the apples."

"Oh, you don't have to pay."

"I don't?"

"Of course not, and if you want, I can get those apple for you."

"Umm, okay..."

Big Macintosh runs into the orchard, not knowing that Fluttershy was following him. He finds a large tree with many juicy, red delicious apples gleaming in the sunlight as the sun was setting on the horizon. Fluttershy walks to the tree and lays in a shaded spot next to it. Big Macintosh still didn't notice the young mare, just the large, seemingly sturdy tree. He gives the tree a hard buck. Nothing, not even one apple fell off the tree. He bucks again. Nothing. Big Macintosh was starting to get frustrated. No matter how hard he bucked, nothing would happen. He starts to buck the tree again, and again, and again. Each time he bucked the tree, all he would hear was a small cracking sound, but see no apples fall. After bucking multiple times, he gives the tree the hardest buck that he possibly could. He heard a large crack, but still no apples. He gave up and starts walking over to a tree that wasn't a large as the other. When he got to the other tree, he heard more cracking sounds coming from the large tree. He turns and sees the tree tipping.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment, he finally noticed Fluttershy, but this time, she was trapped under the large tree.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Big Macintosh then runs to Fluttershy's aid.


	3. At the Hospital

Big Macintosh starts to push the tree off of her and examine her body. Luckily for both of them, Fluttershy only had a broken wing and back leg. Big Macintosh's stomach twisted in knots and heart was beating fast from the all the guilt he had. He couldn't stop thinking about how dumb he was.

_How could I have not noticed Fluttershy sitting there? Why didn't I quit when the tree started cracking? Oh Celestia, why do I have to be so stupid at certain times?!_

He picks up Fluttershy and immediately starts to run to the hospital. Apple Jack comes out of the farmhouse and sees her brother running. She got curious and followed him. As they were running, Apple Jack noticed Fluttershy on Big Macintosh's back. She was out cold. She also noticed that one of her wings were broken. So was one of her hind legs.

"What the hay happened to Fluttershy?!

"I bucked a tree and it fell on her!"

"What?! How in Equestria did that happen?!

"I don't know! It just fell!"

The two sibling continued to yell about what happened to Fluttershy until they got to the hospital. Fluttershy opens her eyes and groans from the indescribable pain she was having. She looks around and finds herself in a bed in a white room in the middle of the night. Apple Jack and Big Macintosh sat to her left while Nurse Redhearts was writing some notes on a clipboard to her right. She sees that she has a cast on her wing and leg. She turned to the apple siblings and tries to find out why she was in that condition.

"What am I doing here?"

"Oh sugarcube, your awake!"

"Eeyup, we were mighty worried 'bout you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Big Macintosh bucked a tree and it fell on you."

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that Fluttershy..."

"Oh, that's okay, you didn't mean to."

Fluttershy turned to the nurse.

"You have a broken wing and fractured hind leg."

"Really? But I don't remember anything like that. All I remember is something tipping and I fell asleep."

Fluttershy groaned once more.


End file.
